whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Treachery
|price = Print: $17.29 PDF: $8.99 }} Blood Treachery is a sourcebook for Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition detailing the feud between the Order of Hermes and clan Tremere. The book also serves as a minor sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Awash in Blood :Centuries ago, House Tremere splintered from the Order of Hermes to become a cabal of vampire warlocks. The two settled into an uneasy truce in succeeding years – until now. Desperate to reclaim its heritage, the Order of Hermes declares war on its errant kin, while the vampires hope to trap the mages with their blood sorcery. Is it the end for both, or the beginning of an unholy alliance? :Immortality's Price :Long have mages known that vampires have power, but at a great cost. Now the Traditions go to war against the undead. Explore rules for mage ghouls and look into the original development of vampire sorcerers and their secret expatriates among House Tytalus in the Order of Hermes. Unearth the secret magic that can be fueled by the Curse of Caine, and the consequences of daring to war against the undead. Contents Prelude: Enthralled Introduction Act One: Wizards' March Act Two: Hidden War Act Three: Blood Treachery Act Four: Pawns and Bishops Appendix: The Blood Curse Background Information * This is one of the Year of Revelations books for Mage: The Ascension. * This is one of very few crossover books in the World of Darkness. Although by product code and by style it is a Mage book, the back cover also sports the Vampire: The Masquerade logo, and it is designed for players of both games. The flipside, a Vampire book also supporting Mage players, will be published three years later: The Red Sign. Memorable Quotes I have lived... No. I have existed for over a thousand years, and that is a great deal of time to ponder one's actions. Most of all, I dwell upon the fortunes that brought me to this. If I had any cause left to believe that Hell had power over me, I might fear for my decrepit soul. More than anyone else, I can appreciate the chains of the flesh and the yearning to escape upward. I knew full well what would happen when I drank that potion, brewed from the blood of a monster. I knew even then that I sentenced my Daemon to death, that I would lose my magic and be forever outcast from the light of day. Oh yes, I knew the consequences of my actions. However, I knew the mysteries of Fate also, child. The secrets of the Ars Fati were no less compelling in my day than in yours. When the vis began to die, I, like many others, looked to the mysteries contained in unraveling threads. What we discovered, all of us, pleased no one. The cowardly retreated from the world. The proud denied the truth until it ground them underfoot. The brave perished, raging against the turning of Fortune's Wheel. The resourceful? You look now upon the last of them. I have outlived many enemies. I have deceived Death. I have cheated even the fall of magic. I have usurped the legacy of the First Murderer and supped on souls until my own empty heart grew heavy with the echoes of their anguish. Who, or what, speaks through you, child, that I who may yet see the unmaking of Time, hear in your words that distant stirring of the mystic sight I and my kind murdered a millennium ago? Characters (...) Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:Mage: The Ascension books Category:2000 releases Category:Year of Revelations